Defiance
by Alialka
Summary: Rukia has been heavily injured and Byakuya knows why. He decides to take matters in his own hands and make sure his sister is safe from now on Ichigo x Rukia . Rated T for mild swearing, just in case..


_"Defiance"_

**_by Alialka_**

* * *

„Get up" the command was harsh, the voice that carried it emotionless and arrogant.

Ichigo hated that voice ever since its owner appeared in that shadowed alley all those months ago. It was cold like the blade, held gracefully in a death grip by the surprisingly delicate hand.

It cut through him just like all those blades just did, ripping the keikogi and piercing his skin.

Breath heavy and blood stinging his eyes, he pushed himself from his knees, his hold on the Zangetsu loosened by the slick crimson on the inside of his hand.

"Arrogant prick" he smirked at the motionless man in front of him.

Grey eyes showed nothing other than irritation, but the young Shinigami knew better.

Knew the real reason he was in this fight, because he too heard the surprised gasp when a black hand ripped through flesh, blood spilling from open mouth and wide, pretty eyes showed nothing but shock.

"I won't forgive you anymore" dainty fingers released the blade, its tip easily sinking into the soft soil at their feet "Never again will you hurt her" the ground rippled as it met the cross guard.

Ichigo grinned, feeling the energy rise and he corrected his stance as darkness spread, blocking out the high sun, swallowing the trees and grass. He survived this once, he could do it again. He would ... had to survive it again.

Byakuya's eyes were stone cold, as he took in the cocky smile of the youngster before him. The kid never knew where his place was, he thought with anger, never knew when to stop, when to withdraw.

The memory of a crippled body in a pool of blood flickered in the back of his mind and Byakuya's lips twisted in anger.

"This is the last time, Kurosaki Ichigo " he moved his hand lightly "Bankai!"

The pink swirled around, like sakura petals dancing in the eternal winds of Soul Society, and Ichigo's lips stretched wider. Like the man itself, his Bankai was close to being perfect – elegant and graceful and deadly. Just like it was expected from a true captain.

He reached to his face, before he felt the smallest shift in Byakuya's reiatsu and realization dawned upon him, his mouth suddenly dried up. Arms twisted back so hard, something in his shoulders snapped. A strong Bakudō bind his limbs, immobilizing him and its ties impossible to break, making him an easy target for any opponent. His hands paralyzed and he could not move anymore, the pink around him shimmered dangerously as if the sword's spirit was laughing at his face.

"Shit!" he cursd, fighting agaisnt the spell, feeling sweat mix with blood before dripping off his chin.

Ichigo felt yet another change in the energy around him and then Byakuya vanished from his sight, using his famous speed to his advantage to get out of Senbonzakura's range of attack.

"Scatter" the captain's voice was cold, flat, as if he was sentencing a mere cockroach to death.

Ichigo felt his blood freeze in his veins, before he closed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the thousands of tiny blades that were about to rip his body.

He _had_ to make it through.

His body shuddered violently against the cold, and it was then when he realized…

"Dance..."

Ice crystallized over each single blade, the freezing fog filling the blackness and brown eyes snapped open as the cold prickled his wounded skin, falling onto the small body in front of him, _shielding him_ and clad in cotton.

Impossible…

Senbonzakura fell to the frosted ground with a soft thud and the wind howled with anger, and the white sleeves of a yukata flapped in its fierce gusts. The once clean cotton at the chest soaked with crimson, its vibrant hue slowly spreading along the lean side and Ichigo felt something inside of him tighten.

Idiot…!

"Rukia" Byakuya's eyes widened the tiniest bit and his voice gained a darker quality, as he adressed the petite Shinigami "You should be resting. Now , move aside"

The white blade of her sword didn't even shake, Rukia's hand sure and steady even if beads of sweat were shining on her forehead, and her breathing was quick and short.

"Get the fuck out of here, idiot!" Ichigo's anger flared at the sight as he struggled against the spell that held his body in an invisible lock.

"Shut up" she hissed through clenched hissed, pain lacing her every word "You're in no position to tell me off, dimwit"

"Rukia" Byakuya's sword appeared back in his hand "I'll repeat it only once. Move aside, so I can finish this"

"Stop it, brother" her voice too was cold, almost matching his as she corrected her grip on her katana, ready to fight.

He flash stepped and appeared right between the two, his blade raised and ready to strike right between wide open brown eyes. Ichigo felt the darkness inside stir into life and in a second that passed he managed to consider freeing _him_ completely, before the two blades collided inches from his head.

Few orange hair fell unto the top of his nose and Rukia's heavy breathing echoed in Ichigo's ear, he still could feel the vibrations of steel.

"I said stop it" she hissed again, the violet of her eyes dulled with the pain as the stain on her outfit grew bigger as she pushed her brother's blade away.

"I have no reason to fight you" Byakuya took a step back "However, I will tolerate no longer the threat he is to you"

Rukia moved slightly, her steps stiff just the tiniest bit and again she stood right in front the immobilized boy, her small body defending him from any attacks that were yet to come. Her energy was high, higher than ever, and Ichigo could swear he could feel it beneath his fingertips.

He never felt her like this before.

"I am to keep you safe from harm" her brother raised his sword and the blade separated, again flying into the air "You nearly died, Rukia. And I intent it to be the last time you are harmed because of him"

"You can't always protect me, brother" the cold settled in again and her knees bent just the tiniest bit, threatening to give up on her small weight.

"Rukia!" Ichigo fought against the Bakudō bind, feeling the energy tighten against him "Dammit Rukia, stop it!" he screamed at her, the Hollow inside ready to break free as the shikai around them shimmered in a deadly way.

She never looked away from her brother's face, her shoulders drawn back tight. The flow of her energy shifted, and ice blossomed around them, freezing fog again settling in.

"I will get hurt. I'm a Shinigami" her fingers held the hilt of her sword so tight, that the knuckles turned white under pale skin "It's the nature of what we do, you know that better than anyone! I can't have you watching my every move if I am to succeed!"

"Rukia!"

She was draining herself for him and Ichigo wished he could have knocked the stubborn girl upside down. That idiot … didn't she feel how weak she became with every moment? Didn't she feel her own hot blood slowly sliding down her shaking legs?

"You will thank me later, Rukia" Byakuya closed his eyes, pointing the hilt of the sword in Ichigo's direction.

"Don't you dare... don't you dare take him away from me!"

"Shatter"

The white blade pierced frozen ground, weak arms wrapped around Ichigo's head and shielded him from further harm. The smell of blood hit his nose, the damp cotton smearing crimson over his wounded flesh.

_Rukia!_

"Then you'll have to kill me first, brother" she said against the humming of the blades.

Byakuya's reflexes were legendary and there was no lie in those stories, as in less than a blink of an eye he stopped his attack. Millions of tiny blades brushed against Rukia's skin and yet she never loosened her hold on the red haired Shinigami.

"I will not let you kill Ichigo! I will not allow you to take the one person, who gave me someone to care about!" ice shackled steel and grass as her voice rose.

"Rukia…! This is an order, to disobey a captain…"

"An order...?" violet eyes seemed to burn underneath the shadows her messed hair cast upon her face.

"A defiance of duty is intolerable, and even if you are..."

"If it's Hisana's wish… if that is the reason for your deeds, _Captain Kuchiki_…" she was shaking now, her reiatsu falling rapidly then sky rocketing again as her fingers buried into the mass of orange hair, and she made it clear that she was not letting go of the Shinigami representative "Then I release you from that promise!"

The desperate words still hung between them all, the angered winds suddenly dead and gone. His breath was lost and Ichigo suddenly felt the bind fall off of his frame, freeing him, as Byakuya lowered his head. The boy sprung up from his knees, his arms immediately finding their way around the girl's frail body, cradling Rukia against his chest . Her energy finally dropped and her sword lost its color, snow and ice melting away.

"Rukia…"

"Can't stay … out of trouble… can you, carrot head?" she breathed out heavily, the corners of her mouth arched in a weak smile.

Ichigo didn't know if he wanted to lash out his anger on her or to kiss that weakened mouth. She was so small, so damaged and now she was fighting against weary in his arms. And_ dammit_ she was his! He felt Byakuya's eyes on him and Ichigo involuntarily tightened his hold on her, looking up to meet the gaze straight on.

"She needs Unohana's immediate attention" the older Shinigami said after a while, turning around to walk away from the scene as if nothing occurred and his adoptive sister was not bleeding profusely because of re-opened wounds.

The noble made a few steps before stopping ,and throwing Ichigo one last look. He ignored Rukia's shaky fingers brush again a bruised jaw and decided not to notice how the boy's expression changed.

"Kurosaki" brown eyes looked up at him, clear and sure for the first time since they witnessed Rukia's fall after the Hollow's attack "Never let go"

Ichigo allowed himself a smirk and a roll of his eyes, at the incredulous assumption that he ever would. Rukia sighed heavily, her cheek stained from the blood splattered against his chest and the puff of warm air got his attention.

"Let's get you fixed up" he grinned down at her "And then, I have a bone to pick with you, about your stupid idea of getting out of the Relief Station!"

And _then_ he will kiss her.


End file.
